The need for cleanliness confirmed by the current regulations in many municipalities require that a person must clean-up after his or her dog's litter. A substantial fine is often imposed on a person neglecting such cleanup. This has resulted in proliferation of devices and techniques adapted for such clean-up purposes. These devices are typically in the form of scoops or shovels, or are arrangements adapted to facilitate the use of bags for the pickup of litter.
Plastic bags have found increasing use as collectors and receptacles for dog's litter. In certain applications, such bags are filled by manually retaining the bag mouths in a vertical plane and sweeping or raking the litter into the bag mouth.
In order to facilitate bag filling, numerous concepts have been advanced for maintaining the mouth of the bag in the open position, so that the operator may focus his or her attention on placing the litter into the bag rather than on maintaining the bag in the desired position for filling. However, these concepts fail in one or more of the following aspects: requiring the use of special arrangements for supporting the bag, employing relatively complex and therefore often expensive parts and components and requiring manual manipulation to support the bag mouth in the open position.
Further, most typical drawbacks of the prior art devices for clean-up of dog litter are: such devices are cumbersome and inconvenient to carry, the devices become soiled with dog feces upon use and must be cleaned requiring hands of a user to be in contact with the feces and such devices are aesthetically unpleasant.
Thus, it has been a long felt and unsolved need for a simple and inexpensive litter clean-up bag arrangement which does not require manual manipulation to support the bag mouth in the open position, a bag arrangement which is convenient to carry around and which is aesthetically pleasant.